1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and a method of manufacturing this storage apparatus, and particularly relates to a storage apparatus adopting a non-volatile memory as storage medium and a method of manufacturing this storage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the developments of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for such battery-powered portable products due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure. A flash drive is a storage apparatus adopting NAND flash memory as storage medium.
In general, a flash drive includes a circuit board, a control circuit element, a storage circuit element, and a plurality of elastic terminals and metal units (also referred to as a connector or a connect interface) used for connecting with a host. Although miniaturization of the control circuit element and the storage circuit element can make the flash drive smaller, it is difficult to further reduce the volume of the flash drive due to the size of the connector. Thereby, how to dispose the control circuit element, the storage circuit element and the connector to reduce the volume of the flash drive is one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.